Talk:Seddie/@comment-3236237-20121120003038
Ok guys I am getting mushy here so bear with me. Pretty much all of you won't even know who I am. I started watching iCarly from the very first episode in September of my 5th grade year. I was 10 at the time. Now I am 15 years old and a sophomore in high school, yet I still love this show. I grew up with it. I spent a third of my life watching this show. 5 years does not seem like much, but 5th grade to 10th seems like a really long time to me. I never knew about seddie and creddie until about the 3rd season. I knew I liked Seddie because when the iKiss promo came out and it was like "and you will never believe who Freddie kisses" and Sam's picture came up I remember hoping it was going to be her because of how interesting it was. I loved Mindy and Josh on Drake and Josh, and I remember loving Quinn and Logan on Zoey 101. I was always a fan of Dan's love/hate couples. I found it really cute and very interestings plots. I also remember always hoping they would mention the kiss again. So when the iThink They Kissed promo came out I was so excited for it. I forget how exactly that brought about me searching for seddie on the internet but that episode sparked me to look up the shows couples and I discovered seddie, creddie, and this wiki. I already knew about fanfiction from Harry Potter ones I always read, so I started looking up Seddie fanfictions too. Still in the third season I discovered this site. The first night I did I remember I was actually watching iMeet Fred. I was scrolling through this website forever reading all the seddie moments in each episode and comments. I remember being amazed how develped this thing was. Towards the end of the third season I made an account on here. The username was XxSeddierocksxx. The excitement over each new iCarly episode was amazing. Being so excited to analyze all the seddie moments. Flash forwards months later to iStart a Fanwar. I remember the absolutely chaos here over that trolled episode lol. Eventually I changed my username to the one I have now. Flash forward another few months to when Dan admitted on twitter there was going to be an episode called iOMG. Now we all suspected Seddie would be involved, then came the promo. I remember seeing that for the first time so clearly on a Saturday night I was home alone. I was in 8th grade now and I jumped up from the couch screaming and scared the shit out of my dog. I remember pacing around the house cause I was so anxious. JUST from seeing that promo. Then two weeks later, one of the longest two weeks of my life, iOMG premiered. Again it was either a Friday or a Saturday. I was home alone AGAIN. Now do any of you guys remember how busy this page was that week? We were all talking and playing iCarly remember games where I think someone said a quote or a plot and we would have to guess the episode. We were so united and had so much fun on here. And how happy we were when we all watched iOMG. For the next 4 hours till I went to bed I just rewinded the kiss over and over again I couldn't stop watching it. Then the seddie arc happened, and as we all know, they broke up. After the excitement of Seddie went down and the episodes weren't what they used to be, I just lost my iCarly spirit in general. I still watched the episodes, but it wasn't as exciting you know? I still came on this site and read comments but I never commented myself. And now it is just a few days from the series finale, and I feel like crying. It is sad that the realization of the series finale made my iCarly spirit come back and realize how much this show meant to me. It's weird to say but it did, and still does, mean a lot to me I mean I grew up with it and I love this show. I can't believe it is gonna be over on Friday. Now I am praying for Seddie of course, but we will never know until the episode airs. I doubt ANY of you will read this cause it is so long and obnoxious, I just wanted to type this out. This being the week of the last episode, I just wanted to spend it back with my iCarly and Seddie family. Love you all and best of luck for us all with seddie winning haha ;)